


He's so Hot it's Hard to be Cool

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kon runs hot, M/M, Over-heating, Tim runs cold, in one apartment, thermostats suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “Sorry, it’s hot in here,” Kon said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I couldn’t figure out how to work the thermostat.”Tim pulled out his phone, opening the app that controls the temperature in the apartment and checked.“It’s seventy,” Tim raised a brow at his boyfriend.“And I run hot,” Kon said, pointing to himself. “I’ve walked around the apartment naked before and you didn’t care.”“Because there was usually a reason you were naked.” Tim rolled his eyes.





	He's so Hot it's Hard to be Cool

**Author's Note:**

> I've had something similar written in my WIPs, but I wanted to just write new.

“Thanks for letting us use your office.”

Tim smiled a bit to himself. When he was on his way home from work, he got a call from Dick and Jason, asking to use his software. They had a case in the blud that possibly connected to Gotham, but they didn’t want to alert Bruce until they knew for sure.

“Yeah, no problem,” Tim shrugged a shoulder, sticking his key in the lock of his apartment door. Well, _their_ , apartment door. Conner had moved in last week, and Tim could hear him moving around inside.

When he opened the door, Conner was grabbing the blanket off of the couch and wrapping it around his waist.

His _bare_ waist.

“Tim!”

“Kon!”

“Gross!” Jason shouted, covering his eyes. Tim looked over and Dick’s were shut tight.

“Why are you walking around naked?” Tim asked, shutting the door behind them.

“Before you answer that, if it’s anything sexual, I want to leave,” Jason said, gesturing with one arm while keeping his other hand clasped over his eyes.

“Sorry, it’s hot in here,” Kon said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I couldn’t figure out how to work the thermostat.”

Tim pulled out his phone, opening the app that controls the temperature in the apartment and checked.

“It’s seventy,” Tim raised a brow at his boyfriend.

“And I run hot,” Kon said, pointing to himself. “I’ve walked around the apartment naked before and you didn’t care.”

“Because there was usually a reason you were naked.” Tim rolled his eyes.

“Ew!”

“Too much information, Tim,” Dick said, scrunching up his face tighter.

“I’ll just go get dressed,” Kon said, pointing towards the hall.

“Please do,” Tim nodded, pursing his lips. Dick and Jason opened their eyes as they heard the bedroom door shut. “Office is the first door on the right.”

* * *

 

“I don’t get why it has to be all complicated,” Kon said, staring at the thermostat dial on the wall, then back down at his phone. “At the farm we just have a greyish box with a little lever. The red line shows what the temperature is. And we have window air conditioners.”

“It’s not complicated, you’re just not in Mayberry anymore,” Tim scoffed. “Turn it down if you get hot, babe.”

“Do you actually care if I walk around naked?” Kon asked, raising a brow.

“I mean, I don’t, but people are bound to walk in here whenever,” Tim said. “Besides, there’s windows.”

“Fine,” Conner rolled his eyes. “This wouldn’t be a problem if we had a farm though.”

“Well we have an apartment in downtown Gotham,” Tim laughed. “I’ve got work to do though, so hang tight, okay?”

Kon nodded, going to flop onto the couch as Tim went into his office. He turned on the television and tried to relax in the ‘cooling’ t-shirt Tim had gotten him. The weather was starting to turn into fall, but still too warm for Kon. Winter was his friend most of the time, it was cool enough that he didn’t feel like ripping his skin off.

But after a re-run episode of Wendy, he was starting to sweat. Probably the jeans.

Kon hopped up and undid his belt and dropped his pants. He was wearing boxers, and it wasn’t like he and Tim walked around in underwear all the time. It was kind of a perk of being around your boyfriend.

He tossed the jeans into the chair where the belt clanged and he settled back into the couch, changing the channel so he could watch the Scooby Doo movie.

It was about 15 minutes in when he started sweating again.

He picked his phone up off of the table and opened the thermostat app and turned it down. Tim kept it at 70 in the apartment, but Kon was much more comfortable around 64.

Five minutes later, Tim was coming out of his office rubbing his arms.

“Babe, did you turn this down?” He asked, striding over to the thermostat and glaring at the number staring back at him. “It’s freezing in here.”

“Sorry, I got hot,” Kon said, looked over the back of the couch as his boyfriend turned it up again.

“Babe, I have to be able to focus and I can’t focus when I’m cold,” Tim leaned over the back of the couch and gave Kon’s cheek a kiss. “Get something to drink.”

“Fine,” Kon grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Love you,” Tim called as he went back to his office.

Kon glared at the television, still sweating some. It was hot, and he wasn’t thirsty. But he figured he could strip off his shirt, he was shirtless all the time. It wouldn’t matter. He had nice abs.

The shirt landed with a thud on the chair, joining his jeans.

Dumb hot apartment. And his stupid reptilian boyfriend. Six degrees wasn’t that big of a difference.

Kon finally gave up, getting up to take off his boxers. Screw it, if someone came in without knocking that was their fault. And he would just put them back on if he had to walk to the bathroom or something.

God, leather was _hot_.

Kon picked up his phone and turned the temperature down, only to 66 this time. He had to cool down. Out on the farm he’d open a window and get a breeze. But the breezes in Gotham smelled like smoke and exhaust, not like the grass and flowers at the farm.

“Babe, it’s cold in here-“

Kon turned when Tim came from the hall, making a beeline for the thermostat, but pausing when he saw his naked boyfriend on the couch.

“You’re naked,” He said, raising a brow.

“Tim I’m hot,” Kon whined. “I’m sorry, I run hot.”

Tim didn’t say anything, eyes raking over Tim’s naked form. _That_ wasn’t making the whole too-hot situation.

“I’ll turn it back up,” Kon said, going to grab his phone again. He adjusted it and leaned back, still feeling Tim’s eyes on him. “Okay, it’s 70 again.”

“You know,” Tim drawled, striding around the back of the couch until he was standing between Kon and the television. “I think I’m feeling a little hot myself.”

“So why do you keep making me turn it back up?” Kon asked, furrowing his brows.

“Conner,” Tim raised both brows, waiting for something. What it was Kon didn’t-

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh,” Kon said, his grin growing. Tim smirked as he reached down to pull his t-shirt off and toss it to the floor.

* * *

 

Kon crossed his ankles on the coffee table, trying to ignore the glare from beside him.

He’d taken Tim’s phone with his TTK, and put the thermostat on a hold at sixty.

Tim was bundled in two blankets, a pair of fuzzy socks, sweatpants, a hoodie and a beanie beside him.

“Come on, Tim, it’s not that cold,” Kon said, leaning closer. “Hey, I know what’ll warm you up.”

“Conner I am not in the mood to have sex, I’m frozen,” Tim snapped, leaning away from him.

Kon leaned back and crossed his arms.

 _Stupid_ fancy thermostat.


End file.
